Shattered Dreams
by DrDoom2006
Summary: Miley has always believed to be safe, either as Hannah Montana and as herself... but SeaView high has become the next scenario of a school shooting... Miley and Lily's life will change forever... lives will be at stake and time will be the key...
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Dreams

Part 1

My name is Miley Rose Stewart, I'm 14, I'm also a teen pop sensation known as Hannah Montana, I have always felt safe, even when a creep tried to touch me when I was walking out of a concert, Rosie made sure he never thought about touching a girl like that ever again... at school I was simply me... with Oliver and Lily we were just another group of kids that nobody paid much attention to. I was really happy, only they knew my secret. But as they say, paradise can't exist on this earth, and I was about to learn that, it all began one day, when Lily came and told me about two new kids that arrived to school that day.

-Miley have you seen those two new kids? -Lily asked

-Andrew and Dylan?

-Yeah, they're weird... I tried to talk to them and they didn't even answered -Lily replied

-Well I'll teach them some manners.

-Miley wait

Lily tried to warn me, Dylan was kinda violent, that's why he was friends with Andrew, they were alike, but if there was something I hated was someone messing up with my friends, as I saw him I pulled his arm so he was face to face with me.

-Listen to me you, I can stand many things, except people disrespecting my friends, so you better apologize to

-Excuse me, when did I began to care? - Dylan replied

-Maybe she likes you and wants some "quality time" with you -Andrew said

I was about to slap him but Lily dragged me away from them

-Are you crazy? - she said

-What?

-People say they're dangerous -Lily replied

I giggled, though I wished I wouldn't have... far was I to find out how dangerous they were... as days went by I noticed how they kept themselves from the rest of the people, as if they were their own society, as if nobody else cared... there were times when I thought about walking to them... ask them to eat with us... maybe... maybe if I had... that could have changed things somehow... maybe that was all they needed... someone who could listen to them... a friend... but now it's too late... why didn't anyone saw it coming? Wasn't it obvious? Maybe not back then... now it's too late... and the irony is that I wasn't even supposed to be here today...

Two days early...

-Miles I arranged for you to take the algebra test after the trip to Chicago -Dad said

-No!! Look, I know this may sound crazy but I have to be at school the day after tomorrow!! - I pleaded

-I didn't know algebra was so important to you -Jackson said laughing

-It's not the test dumb dumb, Lily will lead the cheer leading team, if she does it right she may be elected captain for the state tournament.

-Well... if that's what you want Jackson and I can get everything ready and we can leave for Chicago right after school. -Dad suggested

Why didn't I listen to Dad? If I just had done it his way... I would not be here... but Lily is my friend... I had to be here for her... I hope she's fine... I feel tired... I have to hold on... someone will find me sooner or later... I don't know if the wetness in my face are tears or sweat... maybe a little of both... I'm scared... well... who would not be in my position...

An hour early...

-I'm too nervous for this Miley... -Lily said

-You have to relax Lily, this is not the first time you lead the cheer leading team, you'll be just fine

-You sure?

-Of course I'm sure, look, I'll go to the cafeteria and I'll get you a soda all right?

-Sure, Oliver can you help me warm up? -She asked her friend

-Of course -he answered

And so the nightmare began... I was picking up the sodas when I heard the detonations, at first I thought someone was playing a practical joke with firecrackers but then I heard screams and I saw him, Dylan just walked into the cafeteria, dressed in black with a matching baseball cap set backwards, he was carrying a gun and was shooting at anything that moved, I froze... I have heard of school shootings before... but I never thought it could happen here at Seaview... I ran out... I had to get Lily and Oliver... I heard my name been called at... I thought it was Oliver... I stopped and turned around... but I saw Andrew instead... almost like Dylan but wearing a white shirt and one of those things police officers use to keep their guns under their arms... he was carrying a gun too... I didn't heard a thing... when I opened my eyes I was laying on the floor... a sharp pain coming from my belly... I saw the blood... God... I crawled into a janitor's closet and closed the door... I can hear screams and shots... sometimes near... sometimes far... I just hope Lily and Oliver are fine... please God... don't let Dad and Jackson find out about this...

-Jackson can you get the phone? -Robbie Ray ordered

-Hello? Oh hi Mrs. Truscott... no I'm preparing everything with Dad, we'll pick Miley and Lily in about an hour and... Mrs. Truscott are all right?... yeah... I'll turn on the TV...

-...early reports indicate that it's more than one shooter inside SeaView High school, students that were able to fled the school said that some of their peers are wounded or worse inside the school... police is already on the scene and SWAT units are preparing to enter the building... - a reporter said

-Dad... you better come and see this... - Jackson said

As Billy Ray saw the happenings he dialed Miley's cell phone, at SeaView high a lonely backpack trembled in a hallway as a song from the Jonas Brothers filled the empty hall...

It's getting hard to stay awake... falling asleep is the only thing that takes this horrible pain away... I don't know if I'll make it... I just pray... that Oliver and... Lily... are fine... my cellphone... Dad knows... God... if... if I... have... if you want me... to go... with mom... just... please... don't let... Dad and Jackson... suffer for me...

-Miley...

-Mom... Mom you look beautiful...

I reach for her hand... I feel safe now... Mom is here... I can feel her cleaning the tears from my face... my belly does not hurt anymore... Mom looks so beautiful all dressed in white... and her smile... it's so peaceful now... I wish Dad and Jackson... could... see...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Dreams - 2

Part 2

I'm Lilian Mary Truscott, in 14... well... 13 and half... I have been Miley's best friend for over eight years, I met her when she came to Malibu when she was seven... that first day of kindergarten she came wearing ponytails, I remember how she protested when I undid them and chased me all over the classroom... the only moment when our friendship was in danger was that day... when I learned that she kept from me the biggest secret she ever had... that she was Hannah Montana... I felt so hurt... but later I realized why she did it... and the idea of having my own alter-ego was huge... I'm so happy that Mom allowed me to share Miley's dream... probably because she thinks it will help me overcome her divorce with Dad... and then came Oliver... so far I haven't figured out what is it that I feel for him... but I think he feels something for me... I will never forget the day that he fixed my tennis shoes before cheerleading practice and I complained about my right leg being to tense and he innocently began to move his hands all over it even to the point of getting under my skirt and close to...uh... figure it out... I didn't noticed until Natalia came up and just glared at us...

-If you're going to get busy with your boyfriend you should do it after practice and in a uh... more private place don't you think? -she said

Needless to say how I blushed when I realized what he was doing and where he was doing it...

-OLIVER!!

He was so blushed that I feared for his life for second... he's nice... for a while I thought about asking him out... and it was on this awful day that I decided to do it after the game... so we could tell Miley together... but just like my mother said once... life can change in a second... Oliver was helping me warm up when we first heard detonations and noise in the hall...

-What was that?

-No...

-Oliver? What's wrong?

-We have to go

-Wait a minute, what's wrong with you?

Oliver was about to answer when the sounds from the hall answered for him, I could not believe it... people was screaming and shots were fired, I tried to go out the same door Miley went out just a couple of minutes before but Oliver held me back.

-MILEY IS THERE!! LET GO OF ME!!

-WE CAN'T GO THERE!!

I remember pushing Oliver away... why did I do it?... it was then when I saw him... Dylan was smiling with a gun in his hand, he glared at me... I froze there... Oliver stood in front of me... only seconds... that for me were as long as hours...

-Dylan put that thing down...

-No... I'll make everyone pay

-Lily get out

-I'm staying here

-LILIAN GET OUT!! -Oliver yelled

I don't know exactly why I did it... all I know is that I felt like I had to... I pulled Oliver and just kissed him... then... a white flash... when I woke up... Oliver was hugging me...

-Oliver?

When I tried to move I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, it was then when I noticed that I was injured... I shook Oliver, he opened his eyes slowly.

-Li...Lilian...

-Oliver I'm hurt, we have to get out...get help...

The next thing that I noticed was that my belly was completely wet...when I sat up Oliver moaned and I was terrified to see that my uniform was totally red... but it was not my blood...

-Oliver... y... you're hurt...

-F... find... Miley...

Tears began to run down my face

-No... I won't leave you...

I felt his hand caressing my face... his breathing was very paused...

-I... lo... love you... and... I'll always... be.. with you... just... find Miley...

-DON'T SAY THAT!! YOU'LL BE FINE!! YOU'LL BE FINE UNDERSTAND!? I LOVE YOU!!

He made a big effort to smile...

-I... know...

-please... we... we'll go out of this together... and we... we'll tell Miley about us... and... Oliver?  
OLIVER?? OLIVER ANSWER ME!!

I just wished it was a nightmare... a bad dream... but I had to accept reality... Oliver... was gone... and all I could do was cry... cry like I haven't done it before... then I stood up... the pain in my shoulder was overwhelming... and the loss of blood had me really weak... but I had to find Miley... I could still hear shots... but they were far... the halls are silent... I fell on my knees... my vision is blurred... but I have to find Miley... it was Oliver's last request... I have to... I'm up... that ringtone... it's... Miley's... I can see her backpack... but... where is she... the pain in my shoulder is excruciating... I see blood coming under the janitor closet... please... no... I reach for the doorknob... please let it not be...

-MILEY!!

She's so pale... yet... she seems to be peacefully sleeping... no... why... I don't want to lose her too... but I'm too weak... forgive me Oliver... I'm... sorry... I feel no more pain... just... aslee...py...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Dreams Part 3

SeaView Highschool, Malibú, California, it's now 4pm, Police and paramedics have taken control of the facilities, outside Jackson and Robbie Ray try to get news.

-Anything?

-I asked anyone I could find but nobody has seen either Oliver, Lily or Miley... I'm scared Dad...

At that moment a Police officer approached.

-Excuse me, Mr. Stewart?

-Yes?

He glared at both of them, choosing his words very carefully.

-Your Daughter has been located.

-And where is she? Can you get us to her? - Jackson asked

-She's now transported via air-ambulance to the Santa Monica - UCLA Medical Center

Although Jackson didn't got it immediately Billy Ray got it as soon as the officer finished talking.

-Officer, one more question, do you have any words on Lilian Truscott and Oliver Oken?

-Miss Truscott was transported alongside Miss Stewart, I'm not authorized to speak about Mr. Oken.

Two hours later Jackson and Billy Ray arrived to the hospital, the news were grim, Miley was in surgery because of a gunshot to the abdomen and massive blood loss, Lily was already in ICU in deep coma with a punctured lung and massive blood loss. Billy Ray noticed that Jackson had an empty glare on his face.

-You OK?

-I should have been there Dad... could have protected her...

-I know... but neither of us could have prevented this from happening -he replied

Miley P.O.V.*

-... I just felt so close to Mom... now... I feel something sharp in my arm... I hear voices around me... a lamp... Dad?

-Miles... take it easy...

-Da... ddy...

-It's OK, I'm here -Robbie Ray said

-My belly hurts... whe... where's Mom?

-You got hurt... you have to rest Miles, take it easy.

-L... Lily... is... where... is Lily?

In a very rare display from him Jackson sat beside me.

-She's fine, don't worry, just rest OK?

With the pain in my belly and my mind blurred and messed up that's all I wanted to do...

Four days later...

I have been feeling a lot better... everything came back to me... the pain... the fear... but that is not what matters... I'm sitting here with a bag of serum connected to my arm while I look at Lily, she looks like an angel... Dad told me that they're doing everything they can... I just want her to wake up... I wonder where Oliver is... nor Dad or Jackson tell me about him... I just hope he's fine... I caressed her face until I noticed drops falling on her cheeks... I was crying... I can't lose Lily... not m... y... b...est... friend....

Two hours later...

That lamp is getting annoying... why... am I...

-Miles?

-Dad? Wha... what happened?

-You passed out in Lily's room, the wound in your abdomen is not healed enough so you'll have to rest here without going out for a while. -Jackson replied

-I want to be with Lily...

-I'm sorry darling but the Doctor said you have to be in bed, when you wandered around, the wound in your belly re-opened and you had a very serious internal bleeding.- Dad replied

-Dad... where's Oliver... why hasn't he came here to visit?

-He... he'll come... don't worry - Jackson replied

A week later I got the most surprising visit I could expect, Ashley, the brought this huge teddy bear with a huge balloon that read "Get better soon".

-Hi... I... well... I haven't been the best of people with you and Lilian but... we need to be together now -Ashley said

I was shocked to see her... but what surprised me was that she was alone, Amber wasn't with her, I was about to ask but she responded first and said something that chilled me from head to toe, her face was filled with tears when she turned after putting the globe and bear on a table.

-After what happened to Amber and Oliver and the others... your friend Sarah too... and Mr. Corelli... we need to... to be... together...

She sat and sobbed silently, but her words sounded in my head time and time again "After what happened to Amber and Oliver..."

-What do you talking about? What happened to Amber and Oliver?

Ashley looked at me shocked and puzzled... then it hit her... her lips trembled... she knew... she told me something everyone kept from me...

-I...

-What happened to them?

-I think I better go... just... be OK all right? -she said walking out

-Ashley wait!! ASHLEY!!! COME BACK HERE!!! ASHLEY!!!

Dad entered the room when he heard me scream.

-What's wrong Miles?

-I want to know the truth, what happened to Oliver, Sarah and Amber and to Mr. Corelli?

-They're OK, don't worry, all you need is

-I'M NOT STUPID!!! ASHLEY SAID SOMETHING HAPPENED!!! SHE'S NEVER WITHOUT AMBER!!!

Dad tried to held my hand but I shoved him away, he looked at me and closed the door.

-I hope that you can understand why I didn't told you before... guess it's of no use to keep hiding it...

I just glared at him.

-Your friends... didn't make it... Oliver, Sarah and Amber... and your teacher... were fatally wounded... I... didn't wanted to tell you yet... from what I have found out... Oliver was protecting Lily...

I could feel the tears running down my face, Dad hugged me, I couldn't believe it... I didn't wanted to believe it... he also told me how Mr. Corelli held the door of the 10th grade close as Dylan tried to open it while everyone else was being evacuated... he received at least 9 shots... he was still leaning against the door when they found him... Sarah... she tried to reason with Andrew... he shot her without saying a word... I don't know when I fell asleep... I refused to see anybody for the next three days, I decided that I need to see Lily again... he walked to her room and opened the door... I held to dohickey where the bag of serum was hanging... she wasn't there... the bed was empty... no... she couldn't have... not Lily... please... not Lily...

To be continued...

*Point Of View


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

I began to tremble... Lily wasn't there... no... please... if Lily dies I want to die too... I walked to her bed and began to look around... maybe... maybe... it's the wrong room... yeah... that's it... no... this is the room... then where is she!!!

-DADDY!!! DADDY!!!! -I yelled with all my strength...

I could feel the tears running down my face... why did my life turned into a nightmare... a nurse is holding me... I can't hold on my feet, but I still have the serum attached in my arm... guess it'll be dangerous if the needle comes out just like that...

-Bud... what happened... what's wrong?

-Daddy... Lily... Lily is gone... tell me where Lily is...

He looked at the nurse.

-Let's take her back to her room please -he asked

-Come on Miley...

-NO!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE LILIY IS!!!!

I didn't felt the syringe... all I remember was falling asleep... Dad carried me back to my room... I don't remember how many hours I slept... when I opened my eyes I saw her... it was Lily, she was holding my hand.

-Lily... thank God...

-Hi Miley... how... do you feel?

-Now that I see you... better...

-Ashley brought you a bear too huh?

-Yeah... but... where were you... I came looking for you at the ICU...

-Well... I woke up the day before yesterday so they moved me to normal room in the rehabilitation area... your Dad told me that you lost it and they had to sedate you...

I didn't noticed at the moment, it was only when they brought dinner that I saw it... I thought Lily was occupying a chair... indeed she was... but not the kind of chair I thought... it was a wheel chair...

-No... wait a minute... why are you...

-Well... one of the bullets I received hit my lower back... the doctor said there's a small chance I may regain some sensibility back in my legs... but...

I couldn't bare to see her... I fell back in my bed and began to cry...

-Miley stop!!! STOP IT!!! I'm the one who has all rights to cry, but I'm not... you know why? Because I know I'll get off from this chair and into my skate board... but the only way I'll do that is if I have my only best friend beside me... supporting me... and crying like that doesn't help...

-Lily is right bud, she needs you... more than ever. -Robbie Ray added.

-Miley? MILEY!!!

I don't know what happened... Lily's voice sounded like she was miles away... my body felt like a feather... it was peace all over me... I felt a warm hand touching my cheek... and.... and I... could swear... I heard mom's voice... she... she said... "not yet my angel... Lily needs you..." then... slowly... I began to hear noises... as if I was coming from afar... getting louder and louder and clear...

-... 10mg ephi... charging at 400... CLEAR!!!

-We have a pulse Doctor... she's back...

It's been a day... the doctor told me that I was so stressed that I had a heart attack... I died... I died and mom sent me back... I decided that I wasn't going to cry anymore... the road ahead is though... Lily is already home... I'll be out in a week...

A week later...

It has been long... I haven't seen the streets and the beach in three months... I haven't discussed with Dad about going back to school... guess we'll have to have that talk sometime...

-Bud... we're home

I walked out like a zombie... I just wanted to get in my bed and sleep as much as I could... little did I know what expected my behind the door...

-WELCOME HOME MILEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jackson, Lily, Ashley and Rico where there. They had a big cake on the table with the words "Welcome Home Miley", they had balloons and the whole living room was decorated... and for the first time since all this began... I smiled... I hugged them all... specially Lily... the next day Dad took us to see Oliver's resting place... Lily suggested we had a picnic there... it's what he would have wanted... before we left Lily asked us to leave her alone for a few minutes... she never accepted that she was crying... but I saw her eyes when we came back to get her... who can blame her... that night she told me everything... how Oliver had protected her and how she discovered the love she felt for him... she's not sure on how she got the shot that left her paralyzed... all she remembers is that she was looking for me in the hallway and then something made her fall to her knees... it doesn't matter now anyways... our dreams may have been shattered but we will go on... I'm sure of that...

Epilogue.

Six months have passed since the shooting at SeaView... a big area of the school was closed... including our classroom... I don't feel the same anymore here... but I have to be strong... for Lily... she has been made progress... after a month she refused to use the wheel chair... she's been using a walker... she's a strong girl... and she has promised that she'll use her skate board again... I really hope she does... she has all my support... all my heart... because that's one dream nobody will shatter... and I made her a promise of my own...

-The only way for Hannah Montana to re-appear is that Lola Lufnagle is with her... I'll put this key inside this locket that will hang on this necklace... is the key that opens the lock of the suitcase where my wig and make up are... the only way I'll accept this key is that you... roll in your skate board through my living room and give it back to me... understand?

-But Miley... what if...

-You'll walk to me and give me the locket back... it's the only way Hannah Montana sings again.

Lily glared at me for a few seconds

-I will.... I promise...

The end.


End file.
